


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: myths
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ay, neden şekil değiştirir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Kimsenin hatırlayamadığı kadar uzun zaman öncesinde gökyüzündeki yıldızlar şimdikinden çok daha fazla parlıyormuş. Ancak aralarında beş tanesi varmış ki, onlar çok daha ayrı parlıyormuş. Çiçekler, böcekler, bulutlar ve hatta her şeyin en parlağı olan Güneş bile o beş yıldızın parlamasını kıskanıyormuş.

Bir gün tüm doğa ruhları bir araya gelerek günün kralı olan Güneş’e yaraşır bir gece kraliçesi yaratmaya karar vermişler. Hepsinin favorisi tabiki de en parlak beş yıldızdan biriymiş. Yalnızca hangisi olacağına bir türlü karar veremiyorlarmış. Uzun süren tartışmalar sonucunda beş parlak yıldızı birleştirerek tek bir gezegen yaratmaya karar vermiş doğa ruhları. Ancak bunu yıldızlara söylemek konusunda tedirginlermiş. Çünkü yıldızlar parlak oldukları kadar değişkenlermiş de. Kimse hangi an ne yapacaklarını kestiremiyormuş.  
Sonunda bulut perisi yıldızlara büyük haberi ulaştırmış. Beş yıldızın da gece gökyüzünün tek hakimi olma düşüncesi hoşlarına gitmiş fakat onlar yıldız olarak mutlularmış. Hiçbiri kraliçe olmak istemiyormuş.

Ancak karar bir kere verilmiş ve kimse yıldızların ne düşündüğünü umursamamış. Beş yıldız birleşip bir bütün gezegen olmuşlar ve artık herkes o gezeneğe Ay demeye başlamış. Gezegen olmuşlar fakat beşi de hala yıldız oldukları günlere özlem duyuyormuş. Beş eski yıldız uyum içinde yaşarlarken bir süre sonra aralarında anlaşamamaya başlamışlar. Biri yuvarlak gezegeni tüm ihtişamıyla yansıtmak isterken diğeri yalnızda bir yarısını göstermek istiyormuş. Yıldızlar düşüne taşına bu işi bir düzene sokmaya karar vermişler.

Böylece her biri belirli bir süreyle gezegenin kontrolünü almış. İlk yıldız, Ay’ın yalnızca sağ yarısını görünür kılmış bir süre. Buna ilk dördün denmiş. Daha sonra onun ardından hilal gelmiş. Ay’ın en ince ve en güzel haliymiş o. Üçüncü yıldız aralarında birleşime en çok kızanıymış. Bu yüzden o tüm evrenden Ay’ı mahrum etmiş belli bir dönem. Yeni ay diye isimlendirilmiş o da. Onun ardından gelen yıldız da gezegenin sol yarışını göstermeyi seçerek Son Dördün ismini almış. Son yıldızsa eski parlak günlerine ithafen tüm ihtişamıyla sergilemiş Ay’ı. Ona da dolu dolu Dolunay demişler.  
İşte böylece şimdi hepimizin bildiği Ay döngüsü gerçekleşmiş.


End file.
